percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ninety-Eight of Doom
The ninety-eighth chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Ten Nilstrim and Edison's former associates left Stract and began moving toward Pirano. CHAPTER NINETY-EIGHT OF DOOM "Rune," Yliaster whispered so that the Alphabet Alliance wouldn't hear. "Which way is the Argo II?" "The shores are that way," Rune said, pointing. "I'll show you the way." "With all due respect, what about Dana?" Roy asked. "How will she know where we've gone?" "She's hunting the others," Rune pointed out. "She'll do better without the three of us slowing her down. Besides, she's got Kóvo̱ if things get rough." Roy and Yliaster nodded in understanding. The three of them started walking through the woods to the shore. Just when the waters were barely in view, Roy blocked the others' motion with his arms again. "With all due respect, look." Rune and Yliaster saw what he was pointing out. A few meters away, Rob Jeevus was holding a bow, an arrow placed neatly in the bowstring. With a single motion, the arrow flew out farther than any of them could see. A few bursts of light hit the sky and Cedric Doyle's voice rang out to the field: "The Dark Materials team has been eliminated. Eight teams remain!" "Oh, gods," Yliaster said. "Rob did all that with one shot... And from such distance..." "The Dark Materials team..." Rune muttered. "That's Darian's team. Ursula, Austin, Amber, and Bloom. They're out... just like that?" "With all due respect, just because we know them doesn't make them invincible forever," Roy pointed out. "It could just as easily have been Becca's team, or Kaye's, or Torrin's, or Shiki's... or even ours." Yliaster didn't feel like mentioning that Becca's team was actually completely safe, seeing as their orb was in Yliaster's pocket. "Let's just get to the Argo II, okay?" They continued through the camp until they reached the shore and saw the impressive warship lying in the water. Large, wood and steel, a bronze dragon's head marking the front. And Torrin Wood standing right in front of it with the other Supernovas off to the side. "Rune," Torrin said. "Roy. Yliaster. Where'd Caitlyn, Dana, and Fred go?" "They're busy," was Rune's only response. He started running at Torrin, but was blocked by an unseen wall. On either side of the wall was two people, for a total of four. They were each concentrating on the space between them that stopped Rune from fighting Torrin. "I'd like you to meet the team that the Supernovas have allied ourselves with," Torrin said. "The Dex Holders. They're tough, wouldn't you agree?" "Shut up and let me fight you!" "Don't think so," Torrin said. "Not until we get your orb... But of course, after that, fighting you won't be necessary." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Seven of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Nine of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 10 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The Dex Holders Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page